Playing the Game
by tree979
Summary: Guerrero brings Ames home after she takes advantage of her new bar tab and Chance is stuck with keeping an eye on her. MATURE CONTENT!


" Muh-muh my poker face! Muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh…"

"Give it a rest Ames." Guerrero snapped.

"You've made me lose count of my muh-muhs now!" She replied pouting.

Chance smiled as he watched Guerrero drag Ames out of the elevator.

"I told you opening a tab for her was a bad idea." Chance said.

"Yeah, that was kind of the point." Guerrero said as he tried to prise Ames hands away from his glasses, which she seemed determined to try on. "I figured she'd go in there, hit on the wrong guy and get punched out by some biker chick or maybe just get laughed out of there by some real bad guys who wouldn't fall for her little bad girl routine. What I didn't expect was for her to run up a $300 bar bill and kick said biker chick through a plate glass window."

"Guess we're not going back for the pool tournament tomorrow then." Ames smiled, trying to wrap her fingers around Guerrero's hair. "You're actually quite attractive G'rrero, do ya know that?"

Chance was expecting some form of retaliation from Guerrero but was surprised when he opted for throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and carrying her through to the couch.

"Easy tiger!" Ames giggled, who had taken the opportunity to try to grab Guerrero ass. He dropped her none too gently and jumped out of reach and headed back towards the lift.

"I'm surprised you didn't cuff her." Chance said.

"I did." Guerrero scowled. "Blitzed or sober doesn't seem to make a difference to Ames when it comes to handcuffs, dude. I used duct tape too, before you ask. I managed to get ten minutes peace on the ride back before she wriggled out of it and tried to molest me all the way back!"

Chance didn't even bother to his amusement at his friend's predicament.

"I'm surprised you didn't hit her!" He laughed.

"I did. How do you think I got her this far?"

Chance tried to look disapproving but he knew how annoying Ames could be sober, never mind drunk and horny.

"Why did you go pick her up anyway?" Chance asked.

"Because as I started the tab for her, and she damn near caused a riot, Drake called me and made it very clear that if I ever wanted to do business in his bar again I had to settle the bill and get her the fuck out pronto."

"Kinda hard to shake down his clientele when you're busy fending off the resident muscle, huh?"

"Tell me about it, bro." Guerrero replied. "He's not exactly thrilled every time I show up as it is but it's a convenient place to use. Ames is gonna pay me back every cent, dude. With interest."

"I did tell you…" Chance couldn't resist rubbing it in.

"Well that's why I brought her back here." Guerrero smiled. "You can use all of that smug superior judgement to set her straight. She's your problem now, dude!"

"Hey!" Chance shouted as the elevator doors shut on his grinning friend. "That's not fair! That's not cool Guerrero! Seriously not cool!" He slammed his hand against the doors as he realised too late that he'd been left to baby-sit Ames alone.

"Has he gone?" Ames asked from the sofa.

"Yeah, he's gone."

"Cool. There are easier ways to get a ride home but this one was definitely one of the most entertaining."

Chance turned to see Ames leaning against a pillar smiling and looking suspiciously more co-ordinated than when she came in. Chance was quite taken with her incredibly short mini-skirt and was trying not to stare at her legs.

"Did you just play Guerrero?" Chance asked, not sure whether he felt impressed or appalled by the idea. "Are you even drunk?"

"Just a little bit," she said, holding her thumb and index finger up about an inch apart to illustrate this. "but not quite as much as I let Guerrero believe." She giggled.

"What about the part when you kicked someone through a plate glass window?" He asked, fighting the urge to smile at thought of her kicking anyone in that mini-skirt.

"Guilty!" Ames said, holding one hand solemnly up in the air. "But in my defence, I only nudged her with my foot. Her fat ass was halfway to falling through that glass on it's own. She couldn't hold her drink."

"And you could?" Chance gave up trying to keep a straight face and smiled at her.

"Better than she could!" This statement was undermined slightly by the fact that Ames burped loudly and said, "Urgh! That one had lumps!"

Chance laughed and decided the best thing to do would be to get her back on to the couch where she could sleep off the rest of the booze. He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist partly to steer her in the right direction but also to prevent her from tripping over her own feet.

"You're feeling a bit frisky too then, are ya?" Ames said, getting a bit too comfortable with the side of his body pressed to hers.

"Not really, Ames." He replied. "I just don't think your legs are quite as steady as you think they are."

"You noticed my legs, huh?" She said extending one leg out in front of her, toes pointing at the floor, turning it this way and that as if admiring it. "Well, I noticed you noticing!"

"Cut it out Ames. I'm not going to play the game with you."

She put her foot back on the ground and spun to face Chance, resting her hands on his chest.

"What game is that then?" She stared up in to his eyes, giving him her best doe-eyed expression of innocence.

"The game neither of us can win." He said releasing the arm around her waist and grabbing her by the wrist. He dragged her to the couch and pushed down on her shoulders, making her legs buckle and forcing her to sit. "Sleep it off Ames, you're embarrassing yourself."

"I'm not embarrassed Chance." She said pouting up at him. "Are you?"

"You will be when you wake up tomorrow." He said firmly, trying to think of anything but Ames' legs wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, that sounds like a tomorrow problem." She grinned. Chance wasn't happy about her using one of his favourite phrases for justifying a reckless act, especially not when she was using it against him. It made him realise it was just another way of saying that right now was way more important than the future. Truth be told right now Ames was looking pretty hot and he really wasn't thinking enough about what trouble acting on that thought would hold for his future.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Ames asked.

Chance breathed a sigh of what was equal parts relief and disappointment as her question dragged his wandering thoughts back to the rest of the team and the need to act responsibly around Ames.

"It's Friday night and we haven't got a case to work. I expect Winston and Ilsa are at home."

Ames raised her eyebrows suggestively, "Oh yeah?"

"At their own homes, I mean. Separately." Ames had seen a sordid implication by deliberately misunderstanding him and Chance was a bit annoyed with himself both for the accidental innuendo and the fact that he dignified Ames' amusement with a clarrification.

"So we're all alone here?" She smiled. "Just you and me…" She kicked off her boots and stood up without a trace of the earlier hesitance and instability in her step as she walked towards Chance.

"Ames, I am so not doing this with you." He warned as she approached him and slid her arms around his neck.

"It's just a bit of fun Chance, I think you can handle it." She leaned her body against his. He didn't make a move, either to put his arms around her or to push her away.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He replied, very aware that his breathing was a bit more laboured than usual.

"There's no need to worry about me." She said, smiling as her fingers caressed the back of Chance's head and neck.

"Just how drunk are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"However drunk you need me to be, I guess."

She shrugged and the movement, combined with her arms around his neck, pushed her breasts in to his chest. Chance was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the reasons why he shouldn't give in to Ames. He put his hands on her hips, intending to push her away from him. In the split second between his hands touching her hips and him actually pushing her away Ames seized the opportunity to kiss him, and the command to push her away got lost somewhere between the small part of his brain that was thinking rationally and his hands.

A few seconds into the kiss, when his tongue was already teasing its way in to her mouth and his hands had already slipped round to cup her ass, a small voice somewhere in the back of his mind screamed at him to stop. He pulled back and moved his hands back to her hips to push her away, the way he should have done the first time.

"I don't taste funny do I?" She asked. "'cause I was only kidding about that burp being lumpy…"

Chance couldn't help but smile.

"No, actually you taste like bourbon. But that's not the issue here, and you know it."

"Well, why don't you spell it out for me then."

"We work together."

"So?"

"Don't you think it will be a bit awkward… afterwards?"

Ames rolled her eyes.

"Only if you're really, really bad in bed." She said.

Chance narrowed his eyes at her before letting out a little chuckle.

"There is also the age difference…" He persisted.

"I won't tell anyone about your saggy old man balls." Ames said very seriously. Chance burst in to outraged laughter.

"I'm not that old!" He protested.

"Good point. So it's clearly not an issue then is it?" She replied with a smile.

"It just wouldn't seem right, to Winston and the others." Chance said, finally getting to the heart of the problem. "They'd think I was taking advantage of you."

"Who cares what they think. What do you think?" she asked him.

"I'm not doing a whole lot of thinking above the waist right now." Chance sighed.

"Well, I have thought about it and I don't see a problem with a little recreational sex amongst colleagues."

Her hands were resting on the back of his neck again, pulling his face towards her and she was just about to kiss him when he spoke.

"What about Guerrero? What would you have done if he'd responded to you trying to molest him earlier?"

"Are you jealous?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest." he smiled. "Just curious."

"Well, if I didn't just die outright of shock, I guess right now I would be in deep, deep trouble."

He laughed and she pulled him closer, closing the gap between their lips and this time she felt Chance let himself go and enjoy kissing her.

"Do you think you're any safer with me?" Chance asked when they finally surfaced for air.

"Yeah probably," Ames said tracing the line of his jaw with her finger. "But that's not the reason I want this. I don't need to feel safe."

"What do you need, then?" he asked, his hands slipping round her waist.

"That's still up for debate." She said tightening the embrace so she could feel the hardness of Chance's body responding to her own. "But we both know what I want…"

She began kissing along his jaw to his neck, smiling as she felt his breathing become heavier and his hands slipped down to her ass again, crushing their bodies together.

"Last chance to change your mind here Ames." He murmured as his lips brushed against the soft skin of her neck and his hands began hitching up her short denim skirt.

"I think we've done enough talking tonight." Ames said breathlessly. "Don't you?"

He replied with a kiss, longing to taste again the bourbon on her breath and silence that little voice of reason in the back of his mind that died away when she writhed against him. Her hands tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it up so she could run her hands over his chest and arms, fascinated by the texture of old scars overlaying taut, powerful muscle. He reluctantly relinquished his hold on her so he could pull the t-shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor as her she ran her hands over his bare flesh.

He began to unbutton her blouse but the process seemed to take too long for Ames and she pushed his hands away so she could just pull it off over her head in much the same way as he'd done with his t-shirt. Standing there in her bra with her skirt hitched up from where Chance had been pulling at it with her hair falling in her face, he felt a moment of doubt. She seemed too vulnerable for what they were about to do.

If Ames noticed his momentary hesitance, she didn't show it. She dragged her fingers through her long hair, pulling it away from her face as she reached for his belt. She pulled him roughly towards her, deftly unbuckling the leather belt with her pick-pocket hands as she met his lips with a fierce kiss.

The voice of doubt in Chance's mind finally died as he reached up and undid the clasp of Ames' bra and she shrugged off the straps, revealing her small but impossibly pert breasts. She had made short work of his belt and flies and was trying to work his jeans and boxers down over her hips when he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. Ames instinctively wrapped her legs around him and Chance moaned as he took one of her already hard pink nipples into his mouth. She let out a deep sigh and held his head to her chest as he licked and sucked at one nipple then the other.

With Ames' legs wrapped around his waist he could feel the heat and wetness of her arousal against his stomach, which fuelled his need for her naked body even more.

"We need to take this upstairs." He gasped.

"What wrong with here?" she moaned.

"No condoms for a start." He said reluctantly setting her back on her feet. "I'm not too keen on the idea of someone walking in on us either."

"I suppose." She grumbled, picking up her discarded bra and blouse.

The sight of Ames topless and bending over was too much for Chance to resist. He gave her a sharp slap on the ass and laughed as she turned to glare at him.

"What was that for?" she pouted.

"Taking too long." He grinned.

With one hand holding her clothes and the other rubbing her still smarting butt she skipped up the stairs to Chance's private quarters.

"I'm going to make you pay for that." She called over her shoulder as she reached to top of the stairs. Chance laughed and followed her.

"You had your chance to walk away Ames…"

She was still several steps ahead of him and when he reached the bedroom he saw she hadn't turned any lights on. Taking advantage of the dark and the moment it took for Chance's eyes to adjust, she tried to trip him up. Chance, however, was used to acting on instinct and didn't need to rely solely on his vision. He sensed what she was up to and dragged her down with him, pinning her to the bed with the weight of his body.

"That's you idea of payback?" he asked, nuzzling in to her neck as his hands worked to undo the zipper on her skirt.

"Didn't go quite to plan." She laughed helping him remove her skirt before turning her attention back to getting him out of his clothes. Chance reached over and turned on a bedside lamp and as he saw Ames lying on his bed wearing nothing but her panties he decided it was definitely time to lose his jeans. He stood up and pushed them the rest of the way down and stepped clear of them.

Seeing Chance standing there completely naked with a hungry look in his eyes made the breath catch in her throat. She couldn't quite believe that she'd managed to drag Chance off his white horse and into his bedroom. She never really thought she'd be able to get him into bed but now that she had, she was going to enjoy every single moment.

She knelt on the edge of the bed and pulled him towards her and ran her hands over his chest. She kissed the scars on his chest, the origins of some she knew but other's she didn't. He ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes closed as he savoured the touch of her hands and her lips on his skin. He let out a startled yelp when she playfully bit his nipple without warning. She smiled up at him and when he didn't complain she did it again and this time he moaned with pleasure.

She resumed stroking and kissing his chest and her caresses creeped lower down his body, lingering for a moment a she ran her tongue around his naval before continuing down his body until her warm, wet tongue made him cry out and grasp fists full of her hair.

The touch of her mouth was becoming all too effective so reluctantly he pulled back and gently but firmly pushed her back on to the bed. He cupped her breasts in his hands and teased her nipples back to the hard little nubs he'd kissed and licked before. Ames let out the contented little sigh again as Chance began kissing her neck.

He parted her legs and ran one hand up the inside of her thigh, making her breath come out in little gasps as she shivered slightly at his touch. His fingers met the lace of her panties and he rubbed at her sticky heat through the gauzy fabric as her breathing became heavier and her hands grasped his, urging him on. He pushed her underwear aside and began rubbing at her in small irregular circles that made her cry out and moan. As he felt her push in to his hand and grind against him he slipped two fingers inside her and let out a soft groan himself as he felt the warm wetness of her clench around him as he worked his fingers in and out, making her whimper and her body shake.

He kissed her as she came, their lips crashing together as she gasped for breath. She bit his bottom lip almost hard enough to make it bleed and he smiled at the sight of her finally lost for words. He pulled his hand away from her and she groaned at it's absence until she realised that Chance was removing her panties and reaching for a condom.

As soon as it was in place, he kissed her again and pushed her legs apart but stopped before going any further. She looked at him, a bit puzzled. She knew he wanted this but he'd just stopped, his body pressed against her, with his arms either side of her taking most of his weight.

"I need to know you haven't changed your mind." He said firmly.

"Jesus! Chance, are you kidding me? Do I look like I've changed my mind?"

He smiled. "Then spell it out for me."

For the first time that evening Ames felt her confidence slip away from her.

"You know what I want."

"Tell me, Ames. Convince me." He was grinning now.

"Christopher Chance, I want…" She swallowed nervously. "I want you inside me. I want to fuck you so hard neither of us can walk straight for a week."

This was apparently what he'd been waiting to hear. As he leaned forward to kiss her she felt him finally give in to what she wanted. She wrapped her legs around him and cried out his name as he thrust in to her, slowly at first, then harder and faster. But she wanted more.

She pushed one of his arms away and once he got the idea he allowed her to roll out from underneath and straddle him. His hands gripped her hips and she threw her head back and moaned as their movements synchronised in to a fast grinding rhythm that made them both gasp, their bodies flushed and slick with sweat.

Her legs gripped his body as she struggled to maintain the frantic rhythm but when another wave of intense pleasure washed over her he could feel the strength leaving her body. Chance tightened his grip on her hips and by a combination of lifting her up and thrusting up to meet her he managed to continue the urgent pace. Ames leant forward bracing her hands either side of his head, which gave Chance a perfect view of her face as it contorted with breathless pleasure, framed by the tangled mess of her hair. As he felt her body tighten around him again, he knew that his own release was not far away and quickened his thrusts.

"Oh god! Chance!" she cried out as she came. He just moaned wordlessly as he felt the unstoppable rush of his own climax burst through his body as he thrust into her with the last of his strength. Ames flopped forward, exhausted on to his chest and Chance lay there gasping for air as he weakly ran his hand up and down her back.

They stayed like that for a while both fighting to catch their breath until Ames finally sat up and carefully climbed off him. Chance flinched at the sudden movement but was careful to hold the condom in place until Ames was flopped face down beside him at which point the removed it and threw it across the room. Ames turned her head to face him and smiled.

"So is it?" She asked.

"Is it what?" he said, confused.

"Awkward. You said you thought it might be awkward between us if we slept together."

Chance ran their earlier conversation through his mind, smiling as he remembered what had been said.

"As I remember it, it was up to you to decide if it was going to be awkward." He said, turning his head and smiling at her.

"Well in that case," she grinned. "there are definitely no grounds for either of us to feel awkward."


End file.
